Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Graval
Bild:Diskussion Header Darth Graval.jpg Benutzerseite · Diskussion · Hologalerie · Arbeitsmappe Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht ---- Hey, auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkommen in der Jedipedia, TTB. :) Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:40, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Tipp Ich weis das du diesen Tipp warscheinlich nicht brauchst, aber wenn du die Bilder zuerst hochlädst und dann in den Artikel einfügst verhinderst du so das man es jemand wieder Rückgänig macht, denn es könnte genausogut Spam sein und die Bilder nie kommen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:44, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::*Biite Diskussionen dort weiterführen wo sie angefangen haben--''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:50, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) + :::Sorry, ich kenne eben das Kreuz-Diskussions-System. Tut mir Leid. Gruss --Darth Graval 21:00, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) + ::::Is ja kein Problem Bild:;).gif Jeder amcht mal Fehler (ich hab schon, für meinen Geschmack, zu viele gemacht)--''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:05, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Tja dann bin ich ja fein raus =P... Gruss --Darth Graval 21:06, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::*Disskusionen wern nicht gelöscht(wenn es sich unfreundlich anhört bitte ignorieren ;))--''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:18, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich hatte meine Disku überarbeitet, als du mir geschrieben hattest, also hatte es beim Speichern die Diskussion gelöscht. Ist aber mittlerweile wieder da, wie du siehst... =) Gruss --Darth Graval 21:22, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Holo-Galerie Kann es sein, dass du bei deiner Holo-Galerie einen Fehler gemacht hast? Es soll ja so heißen: Benutzer:Darth Graval/Holo oder Hologalerie von mir aus. Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:36, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Und was ist genau das Problem? Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:57, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Du hast die Seite unter Benutzer:Graval/Holo angelegt, womit sie nicht mehr in deinem namensraum ist. Viele Grüße, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 19:14, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Achso. Danke für den Hinweis - das ist eindeutig ein Fehler! Ich nenne mich drum manchmal auch Graval... Danke --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 19:18, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab's zum richtigen Namen verschoben. Gruß – '''Andro Disku 19:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Danke - wollte mich grad bedanken. Gruss zurück --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 19:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quellen bei FanArts Hey Graval, ich weiss, dass ist grad allgemein wie Kraut und Rüben mit den Quellen bei Fanarts, aber ich würde dich bitten bei Bild:Hologalerie.png noch die Quellen der Originalbilder zu ergänzen. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 23:39, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Mist... Die sind von google und ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, woher genau. Ist OK wenn ichs morgen nachtrage, den Verlauf habe ich ja... Hoffe ich zumal. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 23:46, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Borsk & die Klonkriege Hallo, Darth Graval! Du hast gerade auf der Borsk-Abstimmung von den Klonkriegen gesprochen. Weißt du da mehr? Was für Quellen sind das genau? Bel Iblis 15:29, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Also er tritt bei einer diplomatischen Verhandlung in "The Wind Raiders of Talooran" (Fortsetzung von Shipyards of Doom & Crash Course) auf Kothlis auf, da zuvor dort eine Schlacht ist. Seinen Rang weiss ich nicht mehr, nur dass er lügt, Ahsoka dies bemerkt und ihn dann vergrämt. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 15:52, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich könnte mal versuchen, das hinzuzufügen, leider wurde ich aus dieser Szene nicht schlau. Es passiert drum noch mehr als ich geschildert habe! --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 15:54, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Alles klar, trotzdem danke, ich werd mich dann mal schlaumachen und es gegebenenfalls ergänzen. Bel Iblis 16:22, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) banner kannst du mir auch sonen Banner machen mit dem portrait von rex (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:49, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) :Beiträge immer signieren. Bitte, Dankeschön Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:49, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nur gegen Geld... =P Nein, mach ich dir gerne, willst du ein Zitat drauf haben? Oder sonstwas spezielles ausser Rex? --Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 00:02, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ja das sprichwort Möge die Macht mit dir sein--Sergej7890 16:48, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Du hast ja mittlerweile bereits ein Banner... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:18, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) find ich irgendwie scheiße--Sergej7890 20:17, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :dann such ich mal das Banner demnächst raus... Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 02:08, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) was,und machst dus jetzt--Sergej7890 21:58, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hatte eins gemacht, dann aber weggelegt, als ich sah, dass du bereits eines hättest. Das liegt irgendwo noch rum... Und gewöhn dir bitte an, Beiträge mittels Doppelpunkt nach Rechts zu verschieben. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 00:51, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::ja ok--Sergej7890 11:24, 6. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kannst du mir damit (RexPortrait.jpg) einen Banner mit meinem Benutzernamen machen und "Möge die Macht mit euch sein" (natürlich ohne Gänsefüßchen)? Gruß 18:22, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nein mach ich nicht. Erstens hab ich dank PC-Absturz kein Photoshop mehr und zweitens hab ich auf meiner Benutzerseite geschrieben: "Daher bastele ich gerne mit Photoshop Signaturen und Header, jedoch nur ungern auf Anfrage" Man könnte auch sagen "jedoch nicht auf Anfrage." Und bitte hau den Zeitstempel in deine Benutzervorlage. Danke - LG Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 19:09, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Link Ersteinmal braucht man nicht solche Worte wie "grottig" benutzen, wenn man etwas ändert. Zudem ist nicht nur der Reis zum Essen gemeint, sondern auch der Titel >Reis< und der Name. Darth Hate 20:44, 8. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ist nunmal meine Meinung, dass das Ganze "schrottig" aussieht. Hab es ja nicht im Bezug auf dich oder deine Arbeit benutzt. Dann versuch doch bitte, den Link etwas ansehlicher einzubinden, und vielleicht mehr zu schreiben, als nur, dass es dort nen Link hat. Dabei fällt mir ein, warum du nicht überhaupt den Link weglässt, und die relevanten "Reis"e aufzählst. Soviel Mühe wär das ja nicht. Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 00:12, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) SonTag Vielleicht solltest du mal aufmerksamer lesen, weil ich als unwissende alles verstehe. Sinn solcher Vorlagen ist es nämlich vollkommen unbrauchbare Artikel zu markieren und nicht alles, wo der ein oder andere mehr schreiben würde. Ein Stub ist es auch nicht und nur weil das Ding nicht lesenswert ist, muss nicht direkt so ein Hilferuf eingesetzt werden. Jaina 15:12, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Und bei so einer Länge dann aufeinmal zu detalliert reinzuschreiben, ist ein Witz... Jaina 15:13, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Es ist beim zweiten Mal lesen (so sehe ich es) verständlich, aber das ist ja nicht der Sinn? Sollte doch so sein, dass man es direkt versteht, ohne zweimal zu lesen. Mit detailliert meinte ich mehr, dass man so Sachen wie "sie setzten sich auf die Kissen", weglassen kann. Das muss ja auch nicht um der Länge willen dringelassen werden, finde ich. Lieber einen kurzen Artikel, dafür keinen solchen Kram. Für einen Stub halte ich den Artikel ja auch nicht, nur wollte ich mich nicht dransetzen, bevor ich das Buch gelesen habe, und mehr darüber weiss. Ich wollte ausserdem nicht angriffig klingen, wenn das in der Vorlage so rüberkam, tut es mir Leid, war nicht so gemeint. Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 15:19, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Benutzersite Hi,kansch du meine Benutzerseite so machn wie deine hab ma versucht alles kaputt grüsse --Sergej7890 17:17, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Nein sorry - du darfst gern mein Design nehmen, aber ich mach dir sicher nicht deine UP. Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:57, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bild:Kevin Kiner.jpg Hallo, da du das damals auf die Sithlordpedia hochgeladen hast, wollte ich fragen, ob du dich noch an die Quelle erinnerst, und wenn ja sie auf der Bildbeschreiungsseite eintragen könntest? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:11, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Das Problem mit dem Bild ist, dass ich es aus dem Internet hab (Quelle unbekannt, du kennst ja unsere Haltung bez. Lizenzen -.^) und einfach zugeschnitten habe... Gruss Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 18:54, 21. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ok, danke. Ich nehms dir nicht übel, dass du es damals so gemacht hast (den uralten Leuten die quellenlose Bilder hochgeladen haben übrigens auch nicht, damals war es nunmal leider eine völlig akzeptable Sache das zu tun). —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 21:24, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Darth Graval, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Holo Header Darth Graval.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Header Darth Graval.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank '''Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:02, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hab ich gemacht (die IP bin ich... :)). LG Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 20:36, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) |} Bitte schreibt hier nicht darunter!!